Niñera a prueba de genios
by The Chaos Writer
Summary: Kim es contratada de niñera y lleva a Ron como apoyo, ahora sucede que estos niños no son ordinarios. Rufus tiene una mision de rescate. Cross over de Kim Posible/Phineas y Ferb. Post "que drama". Finalizado, pronto secuela.
1. Capitulo 1

Niñera aprueba de genios:

Niñera aprueba de genios:

Capitulo 1

En una casa como cualquiera, en un vecindario como cualquiera hablaba una familia no como cualquiera.

-voy a salir con su padre y dejare a los niños a tu cuidado- dijo la madre

-no- dijo su hija mayor suplicante- por favor llévame contigo

-pero será solo una tarde- dijo su madre en tono tranquilizador- llegaremos algo mas tarde de lo normal

-por favor- siguió suplicante- ellos me vuelven loca, solo esta vez llévame contigo

-sabes muy bien que necesitamos una niñera- dijo seriamente su madre

-si, yo la consigo- dijo finalmente feliz y aliviada

-¿pero quien seria tan confiable?- pregunto su madre

-tienes razón- dijo pensante su hija- tendría que ser una especie de súper niñera- en eso la televisión la interrumpió

Y una vez mas la heroína adolescente Kim Posible salvo al mundo de las garras del mal

-lo tengo- dijo esperanzada- llamare a la grandiosa Kim Posible

-¿estas segura de que ella vendrá?- pregunto su madre sin mucha emoción

-claro que si- dijo aun mas feliz- ella cuida niños, puedo dejarle el mensaje en su pagina de Internet

-muy bien- dijo se animo- puedes llamarla

Middleton – Buen Nacho

-tal vez podríamos ir al parque- dijo Kim melosa- para ya sabe…

-sabes- dijo Ron, acercándose a los labios de Kim- me gusta como piensas

Justo antes de que se pudieran besar sonó el Kimunicador, pero los brazos de Kim se estaban poniendo en la espalda de Ron para acercarse, entonces antes de que pudiera sonar accidentalmente presiono el botón para contestar, dejando a Wade ver toda la exhibición de este par

-aahhh!- grito el chico genio- voy a quedar ciego

-¿Wade?- preguntaron los dos enamorados alarmados

-no es mi culpa- dijo el genio alarmado a la defensiva, antes de que los dos sacaran conclusiones- los llame y se abrió la comunicación

-calma Wade- dijo Kim un tanto nerviosa pero en tono tranquilizador- entendemos, ¿ahora por que llamas?

-han solicitado tu ayuda como niñera para hoy- dijo Wade seriamente- dice que te comuniques con ellos al siguiente numero

-pero estamos de vacaciones- dijo Ron tristemente

-el deber es el deber Ron- dijo Kim tratando de tranquilizarlo- ahora llamare

Marca el número en su celular

-hola- dijo Kim- me llamaron para servicio de niñera

-¿eres Kim Posible? – exclamo la voz femenina del otro lado del teléfono

-si- Kim dijo tranquilamente

-gracias por responder tan rápido- dijo la voz notándose esperanzada- tengo dos hermanos que necesitan ser cuidados, mis padres y yo estaremos ausentes toda la tarde y llegaremos algo tarde

-bien- dijo calmadamente- entonces voy para allá

-espera- dijo alarmada la voz- vas a necesitar ayuda, para cuidarlos, son muy problemáticos, mi madre no me cree, pero esa es la verdad

-entonces,- continuo Kim- ¿llevo a mi compañero de misión?

-lo vas a necesitar- dijo seriamente la voz- ven como a las 15:00, la dirección la deje en el mensaje que te envié a la pagina

-bien- respondió Kim- allí estaré

-muchas gracias- dijo feliz, cortando el teléfono

- al parecer vendrás conmigo Ron- dijo Kim, guardando el celular

-genial- respondió su novio- ¿pero para que voy yo? ¿Otra Hana?

-yo diría otros Bitontos- agrego su novia, no muy feliz

-¿escuchaste eso Rufus?- dijo Ron- estamos de niñeros

-Booyah!- exclamo el ratopin feliz

Ya en la casa de la familia necesitada

-muchas gracias por venir- dijo la joven feliz

-de nada- respondió Kim tranquilamente- se me olvido preguntar ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Y ¿a quienes voy a cuidar?

-discúlpame por mi falta de respeto- dijo la joven- soy Candace Flynn y tienes que cuidar a mis hermanos Phineas y Ferb, están en la patio de atrás, síganme

Ya en el patio, era bastante amplio y en el centro un árbol bastante grande. Debajo de el, en su sombra, se encontraban Phineas y Ferb recostados

-chicos,- comenzó su hermana notablemente molesta- ellos van a cuidarlos mientras nuestros padres y yo no estamos

-mucho gusto- dijo Kim alegremente- soy Kim Posible, su niñera

-y yo soy Ron Imparable- siguió su novio- soy su ayudante en esta misión

-increíble- dijo Phineas alegre- llamaron al equipo Posible para cuidarnos, es genial ¿verdad Ferb?- al decir esto su hermano simplemente levando su mano y su pulgar en señal de afirmación

-descuiden- dijo Candace- Ferb no habla mucho, ya me tengo que ir, mi madre esta en el auto y recuerden – dijo Candace en tono serio- atentos a lo que ellos hacen- luego de decir esto se va

-muy bien Rufus- dijo Ron- es hora de hacer un reconocimiento de la casa- diciendo esto envía a Rufus a recorrer la casa

-hablando de mascotas- dijo Phineas- ¿Dónde esta Perry?

Cuando Rufus estaba doblando en la esquina de la casa, una puerta en un basurero se abrió succionándolo, Rufus cayó por una especie de tubo hasta llegar a una especie de base secreta. Allí un televisor gigante pegado a la pared se prendió mostrando a una especie de señor con traje militar.

-lamento haberte traído de esta manera- dijo la persona- soy el Mayor Monograma, dirijo una agencia de espionaje secreta y necesito tu ayuda

-¿eeh?- dijo Rufus con confusión

-nuestro mejor agente,- dijo el mayor- el agente P,- en la pantalla principal se muestra un ornitorrinco verde con un sombrero café- fue a una misión para detener al Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz,- aparece una imagen un señor riéndose- ya que siempre logra detenerlo, pero esta vez fue capturado y no hemos tenido señales de el, he oido de ti como gran colaborador del equipo Posible y necesito de tu experiencia

-si- dice el ratopin decidido

-muy bien- exclamo el general alegre- pero necesitaras esto- de un tubo sale un sombrero igual al de Perry

Continuara…


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2:

Capitulo 2:

Base subterránea secreta

-muy bien- exclamo el general alegre- pero necesitaras esto- de un tubo sale un sombrero igual al de Perry- de ahora en adelante serás conocido como el agente R, recuerda que no debes decirle esto a nadie- agrego el Mayor.

-si- dijo Rufus alegre

-tenemos información de que el doctor esta obteniendo ayuda,- dijo el mayor- pero no sabemos quien es o que quiere- la imagen cambia por un mapa- esta es la ubicación de su guarida- luego tratando de tranquilizar a Rufus quien lucia bastante atemorizado- no te preocupes, lo harás bien

-OK- dijo ya más calmado Rufus

Superficie

-muy bien- dijo alegre Kim- estaremos dentro de la casa si necesitan algo

- cualquier cosa- agrego Ron- avísenos

- gracias- dijo Phineas- lo haremos

Una vez que Kim y Ron ya se fueron

-oye Ferb- le dijo su hermano en cuanto se fueron- que tal si hacemos algo por el equipo Posible- se detuvo a pensar- ¿Qué tal un robot de comando? –Al decir esto Ferb movió su cabeza en negación- tienes razón, ya lo hicimos- de nuevo se detuvo a pensar- ¿una moto para el ayudante? – Ferb movió su mano y su pulgar en afirmación- excelente, vamos a ordenar las partes

Kim y Ron se encontraba placidamente descansando sobre el sofá

-solo tenemos que quedarnos aquí para ir a revisarlos cada 10 minutos- dijo Kim tranquilamente mientras abrazaba a su novio

-tienes razón- agrego su novio, tomando la mano de Kim- no creo que sean capaces de nada

-a todo esto, ve a revisarlos Ron-

-pero se supone que tu vienes a cuidarlos, yo soy solo el ayudante- dijo Ron para agregar- además estoy muy cómodo aquí- dijo esto acercándose mas a su novia

-eso es muy tierno- dijo Kim- pero tu eres mi ayudante y debes ayudarme ahora

-ooohh vamos- respondió negándose a la petición de su novia, para ganar una cara de perrito de ella- eso… eso… eso no es justo- cambiando de opinión- esta bien, ya voy

-a la próxima iré yo- luego agrego seductoramente Kim- y ganaras un gran premio

Ron se asomo a la ventana para ver que iban con herramientas y materiales metálicos, neumáticos, y varias cosas que el desconocía, Ron se refregó los ojos tratando de hacerse una excusa de que había visto mal, luego de confirmarlo se regresa para ver a Kim.

-¿es normal que los niños usen herramientas y puedan usar el metal?- pregunto un Ron muy nervioso

-no- dijo Kim tranquilamente

-entonces ¿por que ellos están usándolo?- dijo al fin Ron

-haber- dijo una curiosa Kim por el comentario de su novio

Mientras afuera

-ya armamos la carcasa- dijo orgulloso Phineas- le pusimos un control remoto e instalamos los mega amortiguadores con propulsores para poder saltar paredes- agrego dándole un control remoto a su hermano- probémoslo- diciendo esto Ferb apretó un botón haciendo que la carcasa saltara bastante alto, digamos que mas de 70 metros sobre el nivel del suelo. En ese momento salio Kim con Ron

-¿Qué hacen chicos?- pregunto Kim notando ciertas herramientas y el control remoto que tenia Ferb

-una motocicleta para que los ayude en misiones- Phineas dijo, en cuanto esto sucedió Kim dirigió su vista a donde apuntaba el control remoto, que se dirigía a la cerca donde estaba una pequeña moto de juguete tumbada- hay que tiernos, la revisaremos antes de irnos- dijo Kim enternecida por los juegos de "niños" que estaban haciendo con su supuesta "moto" armada

-vamos adentro Ron- dijo algo fastidiada Kim- estamos molestando

-pero Kim…- dijo Ron nervioso y extrañado por suceso de reciente

-ya no hay premio- con eso Kim entro a la casa

-eso no es justo- Ron la siguió- algo raro pasa

Mientras estaban la moto volvió al patio y sin hacer ruido gracias a los amortiguadores

-excelente prueba Ferb- dijo animado Phineas- ahora vamos a ensamblar los frenos y ejes, además del pedal acelerador.

Ya en la casa:

-pero si yo los vi- dijo Ron aun reclamando por lo sucedido- estaban moviendo herramientas y partes de metal

-solo están jugando- respondió molesta su novia- las herramientas no deben ser de verdad, además ¿Quién le vendería partes de motocicleta a unos niños?

En el patio:

-¿aquí ordenaron partes de motocicleta?- dijo un repartidor de la puerta del patio

- si señor- dijo Phineas

-¿no son un poco jóvenes para ordenar partes de motocicletas?- pregunto el hombre

-si- respondió Phineas tranquilamente

-ohh…-hace una breve pausa- me alegra que los niños de ahora tengan pasatiempos tan elaborados- dice alegre, luego se va

De nuevo en la casa Ron se había puesto en la esquina opuesta del sillón donde se sentaba Kim y se notaba bastante enojado, al percatarse de ello Kim intenta hacer algo al respecto

-vamos Ronnie- dijo tiernamente- no te puedes enojar por algo asi, pudiste haber visto mal

Al notar esto Ron intento permanecer enojado pero claramente estaba perdiendo la batalla y para que no notara este cambio, miro para otro lado. Al notar esto Kim sonrió maliciosamente acercándose a su novio para tomar su mano

-Ronnie- dijo mientras se hace acercaba mas hacia su novio- creo que quiero un cierto tiempo de Don Ron

-sabes que no puedo contra ti verdad- dijo ya Ron dándose vuelta para quedar viendo a su novia tiernamente

-si- dice acercándose para un beso- pero es bueno reiterarlo susurro- se dan un tierno beso en los labios,- booyah- susurran ambos para que luego Kim diga- me debes una soda

-¿que tal un beso?- pregunta su novio

-no me molestaría- dijo Kim

Mientras tanto en una isla desconocida, lugar donde se encontraba la base secreta, Rufus descendía en paracaídas, pasando inadvertido dejándolo justo en la entrada, al pasar entre los guardias por una pequeña vía de ventilación, llega justo a la parte central de la base donde se encuentra el Dr. Heinz hablando con una persona a la cual Rufus no lograba divisar, se acerco para escuchar bien

-Por fin te tengo Perry el ornitorrinco- dijo mientras se giraba al ornitorrinco que estaba esposado y enjaulado- y todo gracias a usted- dijo mientras miraba a una parte de la base a la cual Rufus no lograba mirar

-aun no puedo creer que lo que te estorbara para dominar al mundo era un tonto ornitorrinco

-pero el siempre frustra mis planes- dijo tristemente Heinz- siempre se sale con la suya

-esta vez no será de esa manera- dijo el ser- después de todo soy el gran Dr. Drakken

Continuara…


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3:

Capitulo 3:

En la guarida secreta de Drakken y Heinz, se encontraban planeando su nuevo movimiento malévolo.

"ahora recuérdame cual va a ser nuestro plan malévolo" dijo el Dr. Heinz.

"muy bien." respondió Drakken sacando una pizarra con varios dibujos, al ver esto Heinz saco un banco para sentarse, saco un lápiz y papel para tomar apunte.

"paso uno, nos conectamos a los satélites." dijo Drakken mientras señalaba el dibujo del satélite.

"bien." dijo Heinz totalmente atento mientras anotaba.

"paso dos, reconfiguramos la ubicación de los satélites." dijo el sujeto azul mientras señalaba el segundo dibujo, Heinz solo movió la cabeza de arriba abajo mientras anotaba, "paso tres, apuntamos nuestro rayo lava cerebros a los satélites con las coordenadas en todo el mundo para hacer creer a la gente que no nosotros dominamos el mundo y listo, dominio del mundo." exclamo Drakken feliz.

"excelente" agrego Heinz.

"ahora responderé las preguntas." dijo Drakken seriamente.

"¿Por qué se llama el rayo lava cerebros? ¿No es muy usado?" pregunto Heinz curioso por el nombre de su invención.

"no importa tanto el nombre, es decir solo queremos lavarle el cerebro a la gente" dijo Drakken algo enojado.

"creo que tienes razón, por ultimo y aun mas importante" Heinz tomo una breve pausa, dando un breve suspiro, "¿Por qué el mundo? Creí que habíamos acordado que solo seria el área limítrofe" dijo el genio un tanto irritado.

"pensé que seria un poco tonto limitarnos al área limítrofe, el mundo seria mejor" dijo Drakken furioso, "sabia que no debía intentar dominar el mundo mientras Shego tomaba vacaciones" murmuro Drakken fastidiado.

"¿dijiste algo amigo?" pregunto Heinz amistosamente.

"na…nada" mintió Drakken.

Mientras Rufus bajaba de la ventilación y se dirigía a liberar a Perry, cuando llego se miraron un buen momento

"vine a salvarte" dijo Rufus, Perry miro hacia otro lado en negación, ya que su gran orgullo de agente secreto era muy grande, "oh vamos" dijo un Rufus suplicante haciéndole una cara de perrito, al notar esto Perry se rinde y mueve la cabeza señalando los controles, "booyah" susurro Rufus por su triunfo.

--

En la residencia Flynn, Patio de la casa, donde se encontraban los hermanos avanzando en su nueva invención.

"ya terminamos la moto, solo hay que probar los sistemas" dijo Phineas mientras conectaba un cable de su computador a la moto. "instalando sistema operativo, programas operacionales, de control de velocidad, reconocimiento de voz, ¿falta algo?" pregunto a su hermano, el cual hizo un gesto con la mano imitando un teléfono. "Por supuesto, la posibilidad de conectar un dispositivo de comunicación, ya que lamentablemente no se la frecuencia del kimunicador."

Dentro de la casa, luego de descansar un rato, Ron escucho varios ruidos de soldadura, sin hacer caso de lo que le dijo Kim anteriormente, volvió a ponerse nervioso.

Ron estaba caminando de un lado a otro totalmente paranoico (para Kim, totalmente normal para Ron) "se que ellos planean algo" dijo Ron totalmente seguro.

"estas totalmente enloquecido, ellos no son como los bitontos" trato de tranquilizarlo Kim.

"pero yo se lo que vi" dijo Ron asustado, "¿será que me estoy volviendo loco?" se pregunto en voz alta.

"claro que no, solo estas cansado, descansa aquí y yo iré a la cocina por un vaso de agua para ti" forzosamente lo sentó en el sillón de la sala, "solo relájate" entonces Kim salio de la sala.

Ron haciendo caso de la recomendación de su novia, apoyo su cabeza en el mango del sillón, mirando hacia la ventana del patio.

"Kim tiene razón" dio un largo suspiro, "solo estoy muy tenso, debo relajarme."

Mientras tanto en el patio Phineas y Ferb se encontraban configurando el control de Voz. "acelera" le dijo a la moto, la cual obedeció la orden, pero muy exagerada, salio a una velocidad asombrosa, pasando frente a la ventana, situación que no paso a ser desapercibida por Ron.

--

De vuelta con el rescate al laboratorio secreto, Rufus fue al panel de controles para intentar liberar a Perry, pero lamentablemente Drakken y Heinz se dieron cuenta de la presencia del nuevo agente.

"oh no" dijo Drakken asusta de la presencia del ratopin, "la rata que acompaña a Kim Posible" esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono de preocupación extrema.

"disculpa" trato de entender Heinz "¿Quién?" pregunto este totalmente sin saber a quien se referían.

"¡Kim Posible!" grito Drakken, enojado por la ignorancia de su colega, "¿es que no vez televisión? La heroína adolescente que salva al mundo, ese es la rata del ayudante" dijo furioso, pero de repente cambio su tono. "cuyo nombre siempre olvido" dijo mientras se golpeaba la cabeza para recordar.

Luego de decir esto, Drakken se cubrió con sus manos pensando que Kim entraría a escena en cualquier momento.

"que raro" dijo Drakken sin entender lo que pasaba. "se supone que este es el momento para que ella entre a escena."

"pues yo no veo a esa persona" dijo Heinz sin entender el miedo del doctor.

Ese momento Rufus lo aprovecho para inclinarse contra los controles y liberar a Perry, pero lamentablemente Drakken y Heinz se dieron cuenta de su acción y le impidieron el paso.

"para donde crees que vas" dijo Heinz, "no podrás contra nosotros dos" agrego confiado el científico malvado.

"tu solo eres una rata inútil" dijo en tono de burla Drakken. "no eres nada sin Kim Posible."

Rufus quedo acorralado entre la pared y el par de científicos, por la desesperación comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación que vino del interior, esto solo le había pasado dos veces: cuando enfrento junto a Ron por primera vez a Mano de Mono y en su estadía en Yamanuchi. El poder del mono místico había despertado en su interior.

Se concentró y se puso en una posición de artes marciales, acción la cual no paso desapercibida para el par de doctores, los cuales comenzaron a reírse.

"la rata cree que sabe kung fu" se burlo Drakken riéndose fuerte, como si fuera lo mas hilarante del mundo.

Sin previo aviso Rufus salto dándole una fuerte pata a Drakken, enviándolo hacia el panel de controles, golpeando con su cuerpo el botón para liberar a Perry.

"¡oh no!" se dio cuenta de esto Heinz. "¡Perry el ornitorrinco esta libre"

Perry salto desde donde se encontraba prisionero, dándole una patada a Heinz apartándolo de Rufus. Heinz quedo junto a un algo aturdido Drakken, mientras Perry aterrizo junto a Rufus. Ahora ambos tomaron posiciones de combate, listos para enfrentarse al Dr. Drakken y al Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Continuara…


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4:

"vaya momento para dar a mis secuaces vacaciones, estupidas leyes del trabajador" se quejo Drakken, quien junto a Doofenshmirtz estaban siendo rodeados por Perry y Rufus.

"creo que es hora de escapar" dijo Doofenshmirtz sacando un control remoto, accionando un botón, la base comenzó a temblar, inmediatamente la parte donde estaba el aparato de control mental, Doofenshmirtz y Drakken se separo alejándose. "¡Esta vez no ganaras, Perry el ornitorrinco!" grito el científico alejándose junto con Drakken.

"creo que ese si fue un buen escape" agrego Drakken sorprendido por el buen movimiento de su colega malévolo. "ahora estamos muy cerca de la dominación mundial"

"sigo pensando que es mejor el área limítrofe"

--

Era uno de esos momentos tranquilos y agradables en la vida de Wade, no misiones, no golpes en la pagina, simplemente el, su soda y su computador, pero toda esta tranquilidad fue sacada de golpe cuando una alarma de Hacker en su sistema. Inmediatamente escupió su soda "¿pero que sucede?" inmediatamente se puso a teclear para localizar al responsable. "Esto es lo que pasa cuando te metes con mi sistema"

--

"ese niño si es un genio" dijo Phineas mientras tecleaba en su computadora rápidamente. "no puedo creer cuantos sistemas de seguridad tiene" agrego sudando por el esfuerzo del tecleo. "ya casi tengo la frecuencia del Kimunicador"

Entre tanto Ferb estaba terminando los últimos toques de la motocicleta probando su potente velocidad, sin notar que estaba siendo vigilado desde la ventana

--

Ron sorprendido, esa tecnología podía rivalizar con los hermanos de Kim e incluso con Wade. Rápidamente Ron fue a la cocina para avisarle del gran descubrimiento. Por fin su novia le creería.

"¡Kim! Rápido, mira lo que están haciendo los niños" le grito mientras corría a la cocina. No importaba como, pero Ron traería a la pelirroja a ver eso.

--

En la base abandonada, Perry presiono un botón de su reloj sacando un Jet pack, rápidamente le extendió la mano a Rufus y siguieron al dúo científico. Una vez cerca de ellos Perry lanzo a Rufus hacia los científicos, usando al velocidad adicional Rufus le dio una gran patada a Drakken.

"estupida rata calva" se quejo Drakken. "pagaras por lo que hiciste, antes de que pudiera hacer algo el agente R llego desde el cielo derribando a Drakken junto a Doofenshmirtz. Accidentalmente golpearon el aparato justamente en la secuencia de autodestrucción.

"¡idiotas! Activaron la secuencia de auto destrucción" grito Doofenshmirtz

"recuérdame el porque pusimos un botón de auto destrucción" pregunto Drakken un tanto confundido ante aquel suceso.

"no lo recuerdo" respondió el colega. "creo que es hora de escapar" agrego Doofenshmirtz sacando un paracaídas, ahora volaban sobre tierra específicamente cercanos a una casa familiar.

Rápidamente los cuatro saltaron justo a tiempo pasa salvarse de la explosión. Drakken y Doofenshmirtz abrieron sus paracaídas, notando que en tierra había un objeto que se movía a gran velocidad en su dirección. Antes de que tocaran tierra motaron una moto que se auto controlaba.

"pero que conveniente" dijo Doofenshmirtz.

"¡Esto no es lo ultimo que ven del Doctor Drakken!" grito el científico azul mientras desactivaban el control automático de la moto y se alejaban a gran velocidad.

Mientras tanto en el aire Perry agarro a Rufus ya que el ratopin no tenía paracaídas. Observando como los científicos se alejaban por las calles de la ciudad.

Ferb quien estaba controlando a distancia la moto al momento de ser robada activo el sistema de seguridad, que consiste en la auto destrucción de la moto para evitar que sea robada.

Unas extrañas luces aparecieron en el tablero, desconcertando a los observadores. "¿Qué es lo que sucede?" pregunto Drakken un tanto confuso.

"no lo se" inmediatamente la moto exploto mandando a volar ambos científicos. "¡Te odio Perry el ornitorrinco!" alcanzo a gritar Doofenshmirtz.

--

"¿que sucede Ferb?" pregunto Phineas a su hermano el cual le señalo una luz prendida en el control remoto, la cual indicaba que la auto destrucción de la moto había sido actividad. "¡rayos! ni si quiera alcance a poner el sistema de comunicación al kimunicador" se quejo el frustrado joven genio.

En ese momento Ron salio de la casa prácticamente arrastrando a Kim junto a el. "Mira lo que están haciendo" dijo su novio Rubio.

"¿Qué cosa Ron?" pregunto Kim observando al par de niños con una computadora al lado. "es un crimen jugar en la computador, me lo dice el adicto a mutilación zombie" se quejo Kim mientras jalaba el amado chaleco de Ron hacia adentro de la casa "tendremos una larga charla después de esto Ronald Imparable"

"¡No Kim! ¡Te he dicho que desde mi chaleco no! ¡Que lo arruinas!" aun con las suplicas todo fue inútil, igual lo arrastro a dentro de la casa.

"a todo esto, ¿y Perry?" mientras Phineas nombraba esto Perry junto a Rufus aterrizaban atrás del árbol, escondiendo rápidamente sus sombreros de agente secretos. "¡Hey! Ahí estas" se alegro Phineas mientras notaba que se acercaba su querida mascota acompañada de Rufus. "veo que hiciste un nuevo amigo"

Se escuchaba un ruido de auto, afuera de la casa, significaba que los dueños de la casa habían llegado. Inmediatamente Kim y Ron salieron de la casa para despedirse de Phineas y Ferb, mientras que Candace entraba rápidamente por la puerta del patio para saber que habían hecho sus hermanos.

"¿Cómo les fue? ¿Nada fuera de lo normal?" pregunto un tanto entusiasmada, tenia todas las esperanzas que el invencible Equipo Posible.

"bueno ellos…" inició Ron, pero rápidamente su boca fue tapada por la mano de Kim.

"todo perfectamente normal" dijo tranquilamente la novia de Ron.

"¿nada extraño? Montaña Rusa, viaje a la luna, casa del terror, robots clones, un mono en un monociclo… ¿Nada?" dijo Candace incrédula. Nuevamente Ron iba a hablar pero esta ves solo fue necesaria una mirada enojada de Kim para callarlo.

"todo normal" dijo Ron resignado.

"entonces ya nos vamos" dijo Kim mientras estrechaba la mano de Candace. Ron se acerco a Candace al odio para susurrarle algo.

"yo te creo" le dijo lo suficientemente bajo para que solo Candace escuchara. "es hora Kim" en ese momento sonó el Kimunicador con su clásico sonido.

"¿Qué hay?" dijo Ferb.

--

Escena de Créditos: Rufus El Espía

Dubi dubi duba dubi dubi duba

¡Rufus!

Ratopin rasurado de la compra inteligente,

(Dubi dubi duba dubi dubi duba)

Rasurado y rosado, perfecto para comer.

En el Buen Nacho come él,

Mientras juega Everlot,

Tiene muchos fan que lo aman si dice así,

¡Booyah! (Grito de muchachas)

¡Rufus! ¡El Ratopin Rasurado!

Fin.


End file.
